1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to a liquid reflecting zone plate.
2. State of Technology
Zone plates are used for focusing light waves in various spectral ranges. They are made of transmissive or reflecting solid materials. In applications where one deals with high-power pulses of radiation these zone plates will be damaged and would require replacement after every pulse, introducing significant operational expenses.
Features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description. Applicants are providing this description, which includes drawings and examples of specific embodiments, to give a broad representation of the invention. Various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this description and by practice of the invention. The scope of the invention is not intended to be limited to the particular forms disclosed and the invention covers all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the claims.
The present invention provides a renewable liquid reflecting zone plate suitable for the use with high-power short pulses, and not requiring replacement of any permanent components. The reflecting zone plate is created by applying voltage to electrodes situated underneath a surface of a thin dielectric liquid film, which can be renewed after every pulse.
The invention is susceptible to modifications and alternative forms. Specific embodiments are shown by way of example. It is to be understood that the invention is not limited to the particular forms disclosed. The invention covers all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the claims.